


银色寻回犬

by Alas



Series: 哈德斯的睡前故事 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 哈德斯的睡前故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	银色寻回犬

1，苏格兰梗怎么跑到尼泊尔的

达拿都斯在尼泊尔村子的小路上脚步轻快地走着，遇见好奇的小狗还和它打个招呼。在二百多年的好眠之后，他醒来执行寻找转世之后的冥斗士的职责。一些人已经陆续回去报道了，这一趟他是为了冥界三巨头之一的艾亚哥斯。

感觉到艾亚哥斯的小宇宙就在附近，他的心情更好了。

就在路边的树丛里，达拿都斯找到一对熟悉的黑眼睛。

“艾亚哥斯，回到冥王哈德斯的土地上，成为他的卫士吧！”

7岁的艾亚哥斯警惕地看着他，然后摇摇头。

“为什么不去？”

“他们说有人拐小孩，卖到外国做罐头。”

“……我才不拿你做罐头呢……”

“那你想做什么？”

“跟我走了以后，给你一件结实的盔甲，亮晶晶的。”

艾亚哥斯哭了：“就是罐头嘛！我告诉警察去！”

“别跑！混小子！”达拿都斯回忆了一下以前拉达都是怎么对付他的，把艾亚哥斯拎起来，在屁股上狠狠拍了两下。

艾亚哥斯哭得像只掉进河里的猫仔。

达拿都斯开始头疼。

“跟我回去有糖吃，别哭了！”

“人贩子都是这么说的！”

“别嚷嚷！”达拿都斯看到有人来了，立刻警惕地领着艾亚哥斯飞奔回德国的冥界入口。

“跳下去，快！”达拿都斯胳膊底下夹着艾亚哥斯，小心地避过游客们。

“我不！我不！！我不！！！”艾亚哥斯终于开始放声尖叫，“有个叫拉达的人会揍你的！放开我！拉达！拉达！！拉达！！！”

他们又撕又咬又抓又挠（双方），终于揪扯着坠入冥界。

为了避免刚转世的冥斗士立刻又回去转世，达拿都斯很不情愿地垫在底下。

不愧是哈德斯的冥斗士，艾亚哥斯已经有超出年龄的体重了。

2，德国牧羊犬又为什么出现在英国

有艾亚哥斯而没有拉达曼迪斯或米诺斯，这就是世界末日。不，比那还糟：世界末日不过一天而已。

哈德斯保佑，拉达曼迪斯的小宇宙很快就出现了。

达拿都斯刚赶到拉达的小学门口，就发现8岁的拉达站在一个行李箱边上皱着眉头看表。

“拉达曼迪斯，回到冥王哈德斯的土地上，成为他的卫士吧！”

“嗯。达拿都斯大人。”拉达严肃地点点头，“行李我早都收拾好了。我们怎么去德国？如果要坐飞机的话很遗憾，您刚错过一趟到飞机场的公交。”

所以达拿都斯又带着拉达和拉达的行李瞬移了一次。

卡戎带着他们渡过阿克戎河的时候，拉达再一次安静又好奇地试图透过雾气看向对岸。

经过与艾亚哥斯的搏斗，这一趟平静得让达拿都斯有点失落。

3，古典牧羊犬很聪明，金毛寻回犬也是工作犬

在阿刻戎河岸边，像生前一样百无聊赖地徘徊的幽灵中，一个男孩一脚深一脚浅地走着，他的目的十分明确：阿刻戎河渡口。那些幽灵恐惧地避开他，他们不知道为什么这个男孩有如此坚定地来到这样的地方。

他看起来比应该有的样子瘦些，几顿营养丰富的食物就能让他的脸颊红润起来。靴子和裤脚沾满了人间的泥泞，经过漫长（不仅对于一个8岁男孩）的跋涉它们竟然没有碎成片。他艰难地拖着一个同样脏的、能装下两个他那么大的行李箱。虽然艰难，最后仍然到了渡口。

“卡戎！卡戎！”他站在渡口，用最大的音量喊道。

“来——了——”船夫划着船，缓缓地出现在雾气中，“我的老天！”

虽然这个男孩才8岁，卡戎已经能从他的脸上认出天贵星米诺斯的模样。

“大人，您还没有完全觉醒呢。快回去吧。”

“我不。他们不好。”

“那您也不能就这么走来呀！”

“我就是要回来。”

“没觉醒是不能待在冥界的。大人，这个您比我明白。”

“你带我过去嘛。”

“那可不行。”卡戎划着船准备离开。

回不到想去的地方又不想到应该去的地方，这样的时候米诺斯表现出了与年龄不符的成熟。他放下箱子坐在上头，像个10岁男孩一样哭起来。

“大人您别哭啊！我是去报告达拿都斯大人！您可千万别哭！”天间星·卡戎——气哭米诺斯的冥斗士，哈德斯在上！卡戎把这个可怕的念头从脑袋里甩出去。

米诺斯耐心地坐在箱子上哭，听到另一个比幽灵重得多的脚步冲他走过来，挑衅地抬起头：“干什么？”

那是8岁的拉达曼迪斯，他递给米诺斯一块还算干净得手帕：“米诺斯，你别哭了。”

“凭什么？”米诺斯还是接过来狠狠擤了下鼻子。

“你再哭，我也想哭了。”拉达说着，也坐在箱子上。米诺斯挪了挪，给他让了块地方。

“我就是要回来。”米诺斯忿忿地说。

“我知道。我陪你等着。”

毛绒绒的脑袋靠着毛绒绒的脑袋，脏兮兮的靴子靠着干净的皮鞋，他们手拉手地坐着等人带他们回家。

在远处的伊利西亚，修普诺斯一边诅咒一边匆忙赶来，他的兄弟宣告罢工。

—————————————愿世界上所有的狗都在家里做个好梦—————————

为什么哎呀是苏格兰梗：

苏格兰梗是黑的（……）而且是最勇敢的狗。  
因为梗犬就是为猎杀鼠兔发展的犬类，可以说是迷你杀戮机器。所以单论凶猛好斗，梗犬比护卫犬、牧羊犬更甚。而且，藏獒那么大的狗勇敢很容易，苏格兰梗像个小皮领子似的还忠心护主，太不容易了。很适合哎呀这种为卖萌而生却毅然决然奔向耍帅之路的萌物~


End file.
